It's Dilogical
by SK's-DUO
Summary: Its for Abhirika fans.. EID treat for everyone.. its not logical but Dilogical.. wink.. no more summary just peeps in..
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys. yes it's me with Abhirika.. So all abhirka fan's this treat is for u all on this EID.. it's my first turn on Abhirika, basically it's two shot story.. Actually guys, main ayi tu iss site par sirf Bezubaan try karna ka liya thi.. I just want to know ka main CID fic's bhi likh sakti hoon yah nahin.. Par abi jaana sa pehla sab ki wish pori kar ka jayon gi.. Aik aik story sab par he likhna ka maan hai fil haal... Can't say abt future.. hehehehehe... so here u Go with Abhirika this time..read it and Enjoy...thanks..._

* * *

 ** _Its' Dilogical_**

Arey kye yaar, itni mistakes pher sa.. kye sara din main tumari file sa mistakes he nikalta rahon.. aur koi kaam nahin rah gaya mera.. _Abhijeet places file hardly on table in irritation.. where Freddy looks at him with sad and embarresed face.._

so..sorry sir.. _Freddy says somehow in low tone.._

Kye Sorry haan.. aik tu ACP sir ko bhi main he milta hoon tumari files check karna ka liya.. _Abhijeet says in complete irritation look.. he turns too go, without caring that all others looking at him with wide open eyes.._

 _he was abt to move out when Daya enters inside the bureau and both friends collide with each other.. Abhijeet who was already very much irritated, throws a frustrated glance at him and just moves out.. Daya in complete confusion came inside and looks towards all.._

Isay kye ho gaya..? _Daya asked in confusion from all.._

Malom nahin Sir.. _Purvi uttered in confused tone..._ Subha sa he ukhara ukhara lag raha hain..pehla Freddy sir par barsa aur ab najana kis par.. _and she stops after realizing what she was going to say. Smile appears on all other's faces.._

Pehla Freddy pa barsa and ab Tarika pa barsna jaa raha hain Abhijeet babu.. _Daya said in low but with disappointed look.._ Kal raat ka Parking main hua jagra ka bad abi tak dono ka bech baat cheet nahi hui aur ab usi ki frustration sab pa nikal raha hai.. _taking sigh.._ hey bagwaan...

 **FORENSIC LAB:**

 _Abhijeet was standing outside the lab, and was waiting for Doctor Salunkhe to come.. he was again n again looking towards the time and becoming more and more frustrated.._

Samna hoon yah naa hon, pata nai mera rasta ki dewar ban ka kasa khara ho jata hain Salunkhe sahab. jana ka naam nahin langa ab lab sa.. jasa malom ho main bahr hi khara hoon.. hun..

 _At last his wait became over.. Doctor Salunkhe came out from the lab, he was busy on phone.. Abhijeet hides himself behind the pillar and once doctor salunkhe left in his car.. Abhijeet instantly enters inside the lab..._

Sir muja sab malom hai, ab ap muja bar bar smjha kar disturb Karen ga tu main zaror kuch galat kar dongi.. _Tarika says after hearing lab door opening voice..._

Sahi hota he kab hai tum sa kuch.. _Abhijeet says in somehow angry but complaining tone.._

Abhijeet Plzzzzzz.. _Tarika looks at him and makes NOT NOW look.._ I m very busy.. plz muja disturb mat karo..

 _She was moving here and there, testing something in different test tubes..Abhijeet was too moving behind her and tries to talk with her.._

What do u mean... U are busy.. Kal raat sa abi tak tuma time nai mila mera liya baat karna ka apni Mom sa.. _Abhijeet asked in most frustrated tone ever.._

Haan.. _She looks at him with firm look.._ Nahin mila.. ab kush..?

bas yahi.. bas yahi ata hai tuma jagra karna.. _Abhijeet looking disappointed.._

Kye.. main.. main jagra karti hoon.. _Tarika pouted.._

haan.. tu aur kon karta hain. Main..? seedi baat kahan sa kahan laa jati ho par seeda jawab nahin dati..aur pher muja bolti ho ka main jagra karta hon.. kal raat bhi yahi kiya tum na..

Kye.. kye..? _Tarika left the test tubes aside and came towards Abhijeet in anger.._ Main.. Maine kiya kal raat jagra..? yah tum na..?

Abhijeet: Tum na.. main tu.. _Abhijeet makes an innocent look.._ main tu tuma Gher jana ka liya pochna aya tha.. Lakin app Madam ka tu nakrna he nahin pora hota.. Bhai ki sagaie hai.. sab log hain gher pa.. kssi na dhak liya tu..? _he was imitating Tarika, which was rising anger bar of Tarika.._ nahin Abhijeet main nahin ja sakti.. wagera wagera.. aur baat karna ki koshish ki tu what.. Mera pas time nahin hai.. sab log mera wait kar raha honga muja jana hai Abhijeet.. Sab ka liya time hai par mera liya nahin.. tu kye galat kaha maine jo kah diya gusa main ka. Mera liya aur Mera liya gher walon sa baat karna ka liya time nahin hai tumara pas, tu chor do muja.. kam sa kam kuch malom tu hona mera Status kye hai tumari life mein.. _He said in one breath, basically he was explaining that what he said last night was wrong, but there was reason behind it.._

Tarika: Very good.. Excellent.. bas apni pari hai na tuma Abhijeet.. baat nai kar sakti tu chor do.. tum na tu kah diya aur mera kye? malom hai pora raat gusa ki waja sa zara neend nai ayi muja.. aur abi suba sa yah Salunkhe Sir na tang kar ka raka hai.. kisi cheez main dehan nahin.. aik test teak sa nai kar paa rahi.. sir bar bar poch raha hain ka kye baat hai Tarika.. suba Mom poch rahi thien.. Ankhen kyun Lal hain.. ? raat bar soyi nai kye.. kyun..? kye hua.. wagera wagera.. _she takes a sigh.._ sab tumari waja sa.. kuch din saber nai kar sakta tum..janta tu ho.. Mom Ka jawab.. una apna Rishtadar ka Beta jaan sa pyaara hai.. wo kabhi nahin tooren gi mera rishta uss sa.. arey yaar bechpan sa mera rishta tah hai uss sa.. aur abi tu wo Bhai ki sagie ki waja sa mera sar pa aye kar betha hai.. janta ho jab wo muja dhkata hai.. aur wo uski smile.. _She said in irritated tone.._ mera demag pehla he itna sara kharab hai.. _she holds her head with both hands of her with most anger look.._ lagta hai kis samay sar phat jaya ga mera.. aur tuma.. tuma aik he baat ki pari hai.. baat karo.. baat karo.. kab baat karo gi..? bas.. hun... _She gave him most angry look ever..._

Abhijeet: Haan bas main hi galat hoon.. pechla do saal sa.. do saal sa tum muja yahi kissa suanta aye rahi ho.. _Tarika mouth open after hearing this.._ jab shadi ka decide Karen ga tab baat Karen ga.. Rishta tu tab bhi tah tha na tum sa us Aashish ka.. tab nai socha tha yah.. ka abi baat kar lon.. aur kitna wait karon..? tum tu baat karta karta do saal aur guzar dogi.. aur main asa he moun taktay rah jayon ga...

Uff... kitna jagra karta ho tum log... bas kar do.. mera tu kaan (ears) thak gaya tumara jagra sunta sunta.. abi tu bas karo yaaroon.. _Daya enters inside the lab saying so.. Both Tarika and Abhijeet looks at him first then towards each other and only word.._ HUHnnn.. _came out from their mouths.. Daya really gave them disappointed look.._

Dhaka naa Daya kal raat bhi isi ki waja sa jagra hua.. Dhaka tha na tun na tu yaar.. aur abi bhi kasa baat kar rahi hai mujsa.. _Abhijeet says first in complaining tone.._

Daya.. tum he batyon.. jagra humesha yah karta hai pehla yah main...? bolo..? _Tarika asked in hurry.._

 _Daya looking towards both.. who was eagerly waiting for his answer.. finally he gave up as.._

Daya: Dono he aik sa barh ka aik ho.. _he_ _said in frustrated tone.. Abhijeet and tarika both were looking at him in shock.._ kon dhak kar kah sakta hai ka tum dono aik dosra sa pyar karta ho..har waqt jagra.. jitna tum jagrta hona utna tu TV serial mein Saas Bahur ka bhi jagra nahin hota.. hun.. _Abhijeet and Tarika both starts looking down like kids.. Daya smiles at them and said in heart.._ Aur ini jargon mein tum dono ka Pyaar dikhta hai aik dosra ka liya.. Par abi yah bol diya tu dono aur he Aasman par ponch jayen ga.. abi ina zameen par lana zarori hai..

Abhijeet: Main Jagra nahin karta Daya.. tum tu janta ho Tarika ka Mom Dad iska bhai ki Sagaie karna aya hua hain Mumbai mein.. aur wo isska Mangater.. _Tarika looks at him in anger.. Abhijeet moves his gaze away.._ wo bhi aya hua hai apni family ka sath.. and still she needs time.. iska bhai ki engagement ka bad wo iski bhi engagement kara danga aur pher shaid.. becha bhi ho jayen ga aur yah mujsa time he mangti raha gi.. _Abhijeet stops there and realized after seeing Daya shocking face that what he just said in frustration.. he turn his face towards Tarika.._

Tarika: Abhijeet.. Just get out from here.. _Tarika pouted in anger.._

Abhijeet: I.. m.. m.. so..sorry .. Tarika.. _Abhijeet tries to say sorry.. but Tarika was in so much anger.._

Tarika: chala jayo yahen sa Abhijeet..mera demag bht kharab hai iss waqt.. warna main kuch da maron gi tumara sar par.. _She holds beaker in her hand and tells him that she will hit him with it..._

Abhijeet (enjoying Tarika's anger): Nai.. nai Tarika.. plz yah mat da marna.. warna tumari engagement rokna bhi na aye payon gaa mein... _Abhijeet was continually moving behind and teasing Tarika.. Daya was really like..._ HEY BAGWAAN KAHAN PANS GAYA MEIN..

Daya: Abhijeet jayo yahen saa.. kyun tang karta ho usay... Jayo.. main.. main baat karta hon uss saa.. _Daya send Abhijeet from there somehow and turns towards Tarika.._

Tarika: Dhaka tum na.. Dhaka.. asa samay mein bhi usay Mazak soj raha hai.. I just.. _Tarika was looking really angry.. Daya tries to make her calm.. he offered her glass of water..Tarika takes few sips and calms down a bit..._

 _After few second Daya initiated.._

Daya: Tarika.. kyun itna pershan dikh rahi ho.. baat ki naa tum na gher pa..? tall rahi hona Abhijeet ko... _Tarika looks at him in shock._ _Days asked in deep and meaningful tone.._ haina..?

Tarika: Daya wo.. wo... _Tarika was hiding her eyes..._

 _finally she gave up):_ Mom na saf inkar kar diya hai Daya..aur Dad na tu bola iska bad mujsa baat bhi mat karna..aur Abhi mujsa bar bar baat karna ko bolta hai.. kasa kahon usay yah sab ka already baat kar chuki hoon kuch roz pehla.. Aur

Aur bhi kuch kahana ko hai kye..? aur tum na sab chupa ka rakha hai muja.. _Abhijeet came back in lab, bcz he was hearing everything after standing just behind the door.. both Tarika and Daya were looking in shock.._

Abhijeet: Abi asa kye dhak rahi ho.. aur kye hai jo chupa rahi ho... bola naa..? _Abhijeet was looking so desperate..._

Tarika: Abhijeet wo.. wo.. (Abhijeet angry glance was making her now puzzle) okay fine.. _She said in whatever tone.._ wo chahta hain ka Bhai ka sath usi din meri Engagement bhi ho jaya Aashish ka sath.. uski pori family bhi yahin hai tu aur intazar kis baat ka.. aur sabi is decision sa bht kush hain.. meri engagement ka Jora tak la aya hain wo log market sa.. _she said in one breath..._ Now happy.. bas yahi sab nai batana chahti thi main tuma.. pershan nai karna chati thi tuma..

Abhijeet: Tu kye karna chati thi.. Shadi.. Aashish sa.. _Abhijeet asked in shocking tone.. where both Tarika and Daya looking at him in shock..._

 _Silence was there for some mins.. then Daya started.._

Daya: Tarika iss taran chupa pana sa tu kuch nahi hoga naa.. kuch hal tu dondna hoga naa huma.. _Daya said in calm tone.._ Engagement kab hai tumari..? _He asked in low tone.. Don't know abt the reaction of Abhijeet who was totally quite now.. suddenly his anger disappear somewhere.._

Tarika: Aik din bad.. _She said in very low tone.._

 _Abhijeet left the lab instantly...Tarika tries to stop him.. but Daya stops her as.._

Daya: Tarika.. Plz.. stop.. main baat karta hoon us say...one thing tell me .. tum.. tum kye chahti ho...?

 _Tarika looks at Daya with teary eyes and Daya just patted on his head like a brother..._

Daya: Don't worry.. tumari engagement tu main uss Aashish sa hona nai donga.. main apni pori koshish karon ga..

Tarika: Daya.. main apna pyar pana chahti hoon par apna Mom Dad ka Arshirward ka sath.. main kssi ko naraz nai karna chati..

 _Daya nodded and left the lab.. he starts searching Abhijeet everywhere.. finally he found Abhijeet in parking.. who was standing with his car.._

Daya: Abhi... ? _Daya calls him in loud tone..._ yah kye hai.. kahan kahan sa dond raha hoon tuma.. aur tum yahen khara ho..

Abhijeet: kuch nai batya us na muja.. kyun Daya.? kyun chupa rahi thi wo mujsa.. aur kab tak chup rahti.. ? _Abhijeet asked in hurt tone.._ wasa jagrati rahti hai har waqt.. sab bol dati hai.. par yah nai bola..

Daya: Abhi... _he_ _said after placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder.._ wo bht pyar karti hai tujsa yar. tuja yun hurt nai dhakna chati thi naa.. pher wo kuch kar bhi tu nai na paa rahi.. aur abi aik din haina.. wo bata dati tuma.. tuma kye lagta hai tuma bina batya wo engagement kar lati..? hmm..? don't u trust her.?

Abhijeet: Dayaa.. _he_ _looks at him with sad look.. off cords_ I trust her.. I trust her blindly and more than that I can't lose her.. bcz I love her yar.. main bht pyaar karta hoon uss saa.. usa pana ka liya he tu itna jagra karta hoon.. wo jagra nahin mera pyaar hai uska liya.

Daya: wo janti hai yaar... he _said in smiley tone.._ aur wo bhi tumsa utna he pyaar karti hai.. Par wo bechari bht buri taran sa pansi hai. aik tarf tum gusa ho us paa aur dosri tarf uska gher wala uski aik sunana ko tyar nahin.. ulta uski engagement karwa raha hain.. sab tyariyan pori hain..ab tumi bolo wo kye kara asa mein..? he needs ur support.. aur tum uspa asa gusa hua ja raha ho...

Abhijeet: Main uska gher walon sa baat karon gaa yar.. aik bar tu.. una manana he hoga..wo asa nai kar sakta humara sath.. _Abhijeet looks at Daya and assured him.._ muja jana chiya uska pas.. she needs me..

Daya: Always.. _he_ _said in smiley tone and Abhijeet moves back towards lab.. when he enters inside the lab again. he heard Tarika sobbing voice as.._

Tarika: Mom Plz... _Tarika was talking on Phone.._

Tarika's Mom: Look Tarika.. yah rona dona band karo aur plz be mature.. aur jaldi gher poncho.. Apna boss ko bata ka ana ka ab tum function ka bad he lab ayo gi.. aur suno don't be late abi tumari jewelry select honi hai.. aur late aye kar sab ko yah show mat karna ka tuma Apni engagement mein koi interest nahin.. tum becha apna acha bura nahin janta.. aur jis baat ki smaj na ho uss apna Maata Pita pa chor dana chiya.. _saying so her Mom cuts the call..._

 _Tarika throws the phone on table and starts sobbing. Abhijeet can't see her like this.. he instantly moves towards her and hides her in his arms..she was still sobbing..._

wo meri baat nahin mana gi Abhijeet.. nai mana gi.. una mera pyaar smaj he nai ata Abhijeet... _she said in that hug.._

Abhijeet (patting on her head continually with love): Main unsa baat karon ga Taru.. _he said in most loving tone while clearing her tears after separating her from hug.._ Plz roo mat asa.. u know naa main tumara ansoo bardasht nahin kar sakta.. _and he kissed on her forehead lovingly and protectively.._

Tarika: Acha.. aur pher bhi itna jagra karta ho mujsa.. _she asked like a cute small kid.._

Abhijeet: Jagra main karta hoon yah tum..?

Tarika: Look.. now again u are going to start... _She instantly pointed..._

Abhijeet: Okay Baba.. nahin karta.. _he holds her both hands in his hands and said in most loving tone.._ ab nahin karon ga jagra..

Tatika: Abhi... sab teak ho jaya ga naa..? _Tarika asked in fear.. still her hands were in Abhijeet's hands.._

Abhijeet: Main karon ga sab teak.. bas bht ho gaya.. tuma jitna baat karni thi tum na kar li.. ab main baat karon ga Uncle anty sa.. _Abhijeet said in serious tone.._

Tarika: Par tum na pehla bhi tu aik baar baat ki thi naa Abhi.. uno na kasa tuma straight forward reply diya tha.. muja wo bilkul acha nahin laga tha Abhi.. _Tarika said in complaining tone.._

Abhijeet: koi baat nai meri jaan.. wo jasa bhi mujsa baat Karen.. main tumara liya sab bardasht kar longa without any complain.. _he said after placing his hand on Tarika's cheek.._ tum sirf meri ho.. aur har haal mein tum meri he raho gi... jo fasila do saalon mein nai ho paya.. ab do dino mein hoga... and trust me I m always there for u... _he smiles.. but still fear was present on Tarik's face..._

 ** _AT NIGHT:_**

 _Abhijeet was sitting in Tarika's home lounge... her Father and Mom was sitting in front of him.. on the other hand Tarika was moving here and there in her room with great tension.._

Tarika: malom nahin Mom Dad kye kahen gaa Abhijeet sa.. Gher pa Mehman hain aur wo ksi par kuch show nahin kar sakta iss liya uno na Abhijeet ko ander ana diya yah janta hua ka wo kon hain aur yahen kyun aya hai.. par ab aga.. wo shoor nahi kar sakta par Abhijeet ki insult tu kar sakta hain... _She was looking really worried..._

 _here on other side in lounge.. Tarika's father finally initiated.._

Tarika's Father: Look Abhijeet.. tum hum sa aik bar pehla bhi baat kar chukka kafi time pehla.. aur hum na tab bhi tuma saf saf words main smjha diya tha ka this is not possible.. bar bar baat karna huma bilkul pasand nahin.. aur khas kar tab jab kal mera beta aur beti dono hi ki engagement hai yahen aur un dono hi ka sasural wala iss waqt bhi iss gher mein mojod hain.. main yahen koi tamasha nahin karna chata.. (he stood up, Abhijeet and Tarika's mom too stood up) issi liya behtar hai chup chap aur sharafat sa yahen sa chala jayo..

Abhijeet: look Sir.. ap aik bar tu humara bara mein sochiya..

Tarika's mom: Kabhi nahin.. naa huma tumara bara mein sochna hai aur na hi Tarika ka asa sochna sahi hai.. uski Engagment bechpan sa tah hai.. wo Aashish ka illawa ksi aur ka bara mein soch bhi kasa sakti hai.. this is wrong.. aur yah sab tumari waja sa hai.. tum na hi usay asa sab karna sikaya hai.. _she looks at Abhijeet angrily.._

Abhijeet (serious): teak hai.. Tarika bhi ap dono ko dukh poncho kar apna pyar nai pana chati.. aur na hi app dono ko humara rishta manzoor hai tu pher iss bara mein aur baat karna fazool hai.. (he looks at them and asked in request tone) kye main aik bar Tarika sa mil sakta hoon..? (Both looks at him in shock) usay smjhana chata hoon ka humara rishta possible nahin.. aur jo rishta ab uski zindagii ka sath jurna jaa raha hai wo usa dil sa apnana chiya.. nahi majbori sa.. kyun ka majbori sa bana rishta kabhi zyada dar tak nahi tiktay...

 _Tarika's mom and Dad both exchanged a glance.._

Tarika's father: teak hai.. jayoo...(he went near to Abhijeet) smajdar lagta ho.. usay bhi acha sa samjho...

Tarika's mom: yah ap kye.. _But she stops after receiving tough glance from her husband.. where Abhijeet left with servant towards Tarika's room.. he knocks the door.. Tarika opens the door and became shocked.._

Tarika (Shockingly): tum..? yahen..?

 _Abhijeet enters inside the room and closes the room instantly..._

Abhijeet: tumara Dad na beja hai tuma smjana ka liya.. ta ka tum Aashish ka sath apni life kushi sa guzaro..

Tarika (Sat down with thund): main.. main janti thi ka wo nai smjhen ga.. humara pyar ko koi importance nahin danga wo.. _And she starts crying.._

Abhijeet: jab humara apna liya humara pyar ki koi importance nahin tu unka aga kye hogi...

Tarika (in teary tone): Abhi tum yah kasi baten kar raha ho..

Abhijeet: tu aur kye Tarika uno na meri baat tak nahin suni.. (Angry n hurt) sab ka bara mein huma sochna hai.. sab ka bara mein.. unki kushi..unka saman sab kuch.. par humara kye.. humara pyar ka kye..? (he holds her from both of his hands tightly and asked after looking into her eyes deeply) kye tum mera bina rah payo gi..? bolo..? main tu mar jayon ga yaar.. _And he left her with teary eyes..._

Tarika (crying): plz abhi asa mat kaho.. plz.. I can't even think abt it... par main kye karon.. tum hi bolo..?

Abhijeet: serhi utarna ata hai tuma..?

Tarika (look at him in shock): what..? _she stood up and asked.._ yah kasi baten kar raha ho tum? what sehri...

Abhijeet (pointed towards her room window): yah sehri yahen kyun lagi hai Tarika?

Tarika (looking towards window): phool lagana ka liya.. engagement ka liya mera room bhi decorate hoga naa.. (irritated) par tum yah sab kyun poch raha ho..?

Abhijeet (forward his hand towards her): kyun ka tuma ajj yahi sehri sa utar kar mera sath jana hoga Tarika..? (Tarika looks at him in shock) sab ka bara mein sochti ayi ho.. ab humara pyar ka liya sochna ka samay hai.. Ajj nahin tu pher kabhi nahin... bolo Tarika... chalu gi mera sath..? thamo gi mera haath...?

 _Tarika was just starring him.. where Abhijeet was waiting for her reply only..._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _so guys, kye Karna chiya Tarika ko...? haan ya Naa... ?_

 _how was the story..? last part will post soon.. review fast.. take care.. bye.._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the response... as I said in summery.. its DILOGICAL... so don't find any logic... wink... here is the second part of the story... Enjoy...

 **IT'S DILOGICAL**

 _Abhijeet was just starring Tarika, still waiting for the answer.. where Tarika was still looking towards that hand which was waiting for her yes for whole future life.._

 **NAINA DI GAL HAI…**

 **NAINA DI KHATA HAI…**

 **SAANU KIS GAL DI…**

 **MILDI SAZZA HAI…**

Tarika: Abhi.. main.. main… wo.. _she uttered few words somhow… Abhijeet smiles and moves back his hand.._

Abhijeet: I knew it.. pher bhi tum sa poch liya… _Sadness was clearly visible in his voice and on his face.._

 **NEEND UDD JAVE, CHAIN CHAD JAVE….**

 **ISHQ DI FAKEERI JAD LAG JAVE….**

Tarika (instantly holds Abhijeet arm): Nai Abhi… tum plz smjho.. (Abhijeet looks at her) main asa apna gher walon ka khilaf jaa kar apna Pyaar nai pana chahti.. tum janta ho yah baat.. _she said with pleading eyes…_

Abhijeet (taking out his arm from her hold): Main smajhta hoon Tarika.. Par ab tuma smajna ki zarorat hai.. Ager abi tum mera sath nai chal sakti tu pher kabhi nai chal payo gi.. (Tarika scared) tuma Maata Pita muja pasand nahin karta.. infect wo Aashish ka illawa ksi bhi larka ko tumara liya pasand nai Karen gaa.. ksi bi reason sa nai mana ga.. aur tum Aashish ka tu socho.. usay kitna bura jhatka laga ga ager yah baat engagement ka bad samna ati hai tu.. kitni badnami hogi tab tumara gher walon ki… uni ka soch lo…

Tarika: Abhiiii.. tum kasi baten kar raha ho.. tuma kye lagta hai ka main uss Aashish sa shadi kar longi…

Abhijeet (now coming in anger): tu aur kye karo gi..? Haan..? kal tumari Engagment hai.. Maa Baap tumara mana ga nahin… Mera sath tuma chalna nahin hai.. tu pher aur kye karo gi..? (he holds Tarika from her both hands) atleast apna app ko tu clear kar do…

 _Tarika looks at him with teary eyes…_

Abhijeet (nodded as no): nai Tarika nai.. inn ansooyon ka waqt nahin hai ab humara pas.. (tough tone) tuma decision lana hoga.. Yah Main Yah tumara Maa Baap….

 **MAAN MAAN KI SUNTA JAYA…**

 **SUNTA NAHIN MAAN WALON KI…**

 _He stares Tarika for few moments who was abt to cry..and then calms down a bit and relaxes himself…_

Abhijeet (taking sigh): teak hai.. (tarika looks at him) I m sorry Tarika.. main.. main tuma pershan nai karna chata yar. Par tum janti hona muja.. I m sorry… muja gusa sa baat nai karni chiya thi tum saa… smajna chiya muja ka tumara liya decision lana kitna muskil hai.. (tears falls down from Tarika's eyes) tumara Maata Pita nai smaj rahay tu main bi tu… (and he stops there and then looks at her) tumara decision lana main Asan kar data hoon Tarika.. (Tarika looks at him with scare) I m going… (Tarika stunned) hum saath mein nahin ho skata.. tum Apna Maa Baap ka khilaf nai jana chati aur tumara sath wo kabhi danga nahin.. aik tarf wo hain aur dosri aurh mein.. tum beech mein pansi ho.. tumari muskil main he asan kar data hoon…

 **MAAN HE MAAN MEIN BANYA…**

 **DUNIYA EK KHAYALOON KI….**

 _Tarika starts crying.. Abhijeet holds her by her both hands.._

Abhijeet: Plz Tarika.. plz.. don't cry.. tuma malom hai main tumara ansoo nahin dhak sakta.. PLZ…rona mat… be strong…

 _He said so and turns to left but Tarika holds his hand and stops him.. Abhijeet looks at her back with shock.. Tarika nodded as Noooo with teary face and eyes… Abhijeet turns towards her and she instantly hug him tightly and starts crying loudly… Tears too falls down from Abhijeet's eyes…_

Tarika (Cyring): Plz Abhi muja chor ka mat jayo… main nai rah sakti tumara bina.. maar jaya gi tumari Taru… (Abhijeet was continually patting in her back) maar jayon gi… (she sepreated from that hug, and cupped Abhijeet face in her hands) Main tumara bina aik pal nai rah sakti.. ksi aur ka sath tu soch bhi nahin sakti… tum jahen kaho ga main wahen chalon gi tumara sath.. tum na apna pyaar ka bht imtehan diya hai Abhi.. ab meri bari hai… I love u… I love u more than my life…I can't live without u… nai jayo gaa na muja chor ka…. Bolo naa Abhi…

Abhijeet (nodded as No and hugs her again tightly): nai jayon gaa.. (he lighten the moment with) main kahan jaa raha tha tum he muja choose karna pa razi nahin thi… wo Aashish jo mil gaya tha…

Tarika (separated from that hug and glared): Abhi….

Abhijeet (Smiles): Acha Acha… (he clears her tears) ab mazzak bhi naa karon… (and he kissed her on her forehead) I love u Tarika…(he holds her hand in his hands) love u very much and thank you mera haath thamna ka liya.. I Promise u main yah haath aur yah saath kabhi nai choron gaa.. bas tum mujh par barosa rakhna..

Tarika (looking into his eyes with pure love): kud sa zyada barosa hai tum par… aur ab iss duniya ki parwah nahin… Parwah hai tu sirf tumari… aur apna ana wala kal ki…

 _Both smiles and then Abhijeet asked in naughty tone.._

Abhijeet: wasa pehla sehri sa neecha kon utra gaa…

Tarika (looks towards the window): Abhi… main gir gayi tu…? Iss Gagrah choli ka sath kasa utar payon gi…?

Abhijeet (cupping her face): utarna tu para ga meri jaan aur Baggna bhi…

Tarika (in shocking voice): baagna…

Abhijeet: yes.. warna ager pakra gaya tu tumara tu pata nahin… Main bht pitt jayon gaa… _both stares each other for few seconds and then burst out into laughter…_

Abhijeet: ab chalen…? _Tarika nodded and looks towards her parents picture…_

Tarika: sorry mom.. sorry Dad… muja laga tha ap smjho gaa.. Par ap nahi smjha ka zaberdasti ka rishta kisi ka bhi favor main nahin hota… Apka decision aik nahin kahi zindagiyan barbad kar daga.. iss liya muja yahi fasila lana par raha hai…. _She looks towards Abhijeet.. who was looking at her sadly…_ ab chalen Abhijeet babu… sehri utren yah yuhen dhakna ka irada hai muja ab tak…

 **PASS KOI AWA, DOOR KOI JAWA…**

 **HOTA HAI YAH KYUN KOI SMAJHAWA….**

Abhijeet( _smiles):_ wasa meri sangat main rah rah ka baat badlna seekh gai ho tum…

Tarika: jee bilkul… sab ap he ki sangat ka asar hai…

 _And at the same time someone knocks the door.. Tarika and Abhijeet both looks towards each other in shock…_

Abhijeet: Tarika hurry up… humara pas time nahin… _and he first moves down from window .. and then tarika too moves down.. she was moving down very slowly and was looking very scared… Abhijeet was guiding her but it was really different task for her so she was scared…._

Abhijeet: Tarika sambal ka…

Tarika: Abhi muja dar lag raha hai… main gir jayon gi neecha…

Abhijeet (who was standing in garden now): daro gi tu zaror giro gi…aram sa aur sambal ka…

Tarika (Scary tone): nai Abhi muja bht dar lag raha hai….

 _Here on other side after getting no response from Tarika's side… her Dad breaks the door and found room empty…_

Tarika's mom: maine kaha tha naa app teak nahin kar raha.. Dhaka.. baga la gaya wo larka humari bechi ko…

 _Here Tarika looks at Abhijeet and just jumps down.. Abhijeet instantly holds her in his arms… both starts starring each other…_

 **NAINA NU PATA NAHIN…**

 **NAINA DI KHATA HAI….**

 _Tarika's father looks down from room window and became shocked after seeing Tarika in Abhijeet arms.. he shouts…_

Tarika's father: Tarika…

 _Both Abhijeet and Tarika looks towards them with shock and Abhijeet instantly make Tarika stand on her feets… both without waisting a minute just runs out from there…_

Tarika's mom: chaliya yahen sa… huma una rokna hoga…. _And they too moves behind them…_

 _Here Tarika and Abhijeet comes out from the house.. they were heavily breathing…_

Tarika: Abhijeet jaldi karo… car yahen laa ayo…

Abhijeet: car…kon si car.. main tu yahen texi main aya tha…

Tarika (looks at him in shock): what…? Tum yahen apni car main nai aya.. aur muja baga ka yahen laa aya ho ab kye Karen ga hum…?

Abhijeet: look Tarika.. main tuma baagana ka Plan bana kar ka nai aya tha yahen.. yah sab tu achank ho gaya…

Tarika: tu ab…

Abhijeet: ab huma sach mein baagna he hoga Taru.. aur koi chara nahin…

 _She looks behind and found her mom and dad coming…_

Tarika: oh no Abhi… mom dad tu aye raha hain.. wo bhi car main.. chalu yahen sa jaldi…

 _Abhijeet looks at them and both starts running… it was really difficult for Tarika who was wearing Gagra choli…. No texi and convince was available so far… After some distance a car stops in front of them… they both stopped there and speaks in shock…_

Both: Daya … tum…?

 _Daya comes out from the car and smiles at them…_

Daya: aur kon aya ga do bagooron ki maded karna… _Both feels shy… here Tarika's mom and Dad too reached there in their car… Abhijeet and Tarika was scared… Tarika's parents comes towards them in anger…_

Tarika's father: yah kye hai Tarika… bas yahi karna baki rah gaya tha… hum na kabhi socha bhi nahin tha ka tum asa karo gi…

Tarika's mom: humari izzat pani mein mila kart um yahen chali ayi…

Tarika's father: muja pata hota tum asa karo gi tu main tuma room mein he band kar ka rakhta..lock laga ka…

Daya: hey…. (All looks at him) Police ka samna do Premiyon ko dhamki… (Abhijeet and Tarika looks at him and tries to hide their smile) ….

Tarika's parents: police..

Daya: tu aur kye… in do becharon na muja apni gareebi ki dastan sunie hai… larka gareeb hai tu tun apni beti ki shadi nai hona data us sa… aur uper sa police ka samna dhamki data hai… dono jawan hain… Apni life ka decision laa sakta hain… malom hai jail mein dalon gat u kitni izzat pani mein dooba gi… (Tarika's parents looking shocked, they were looking scared) chalu jayon yahen sa.. umer ka lihaz kar raha hoon… (looks towards Abhijeet and Tarika) aur tum dono chora chori, betho humari gari mein… jahan chalna hai chor data hoon…

 _Tarika and Abhijeet nodded so innocently and silently sat inside the car…_

Daya (to Tarila's parents): Peecha ana ki koshish ki naa tu pher meri gari ruka gii seeda Police station..aur tum logon ka Police station ka ander… smjha… (Tarika's parents nodded unknowingly)…

 _And Daya left in his car with Abhijeet and Tarika.. after leaving from there all burst out into laughter…_

Daya: sorry Tarika.. tumara parents sa asa baat karna ka liya… Par kye karta asa baat nai karta tu una shak ho jata… aur shaid pher wo meri baat pa vishwas nahin karta…

Tarika (smiles): it's okay Daya.. infect thanks.. (She holds Abhijeet by his arm) aik pal ko tu main dar gayi thi ka shaid wo log muja mera Pyaar sa alag kar danga.. Par tum humari maded ko aya.. uska liya bht bht thanks…

Daya: Ata kasa nahin… malom tha… Gee seedhi ungli sa nikla gaa nahin aur ager tum na saath diya tu yah sahab tuma liya bina wahen sa ayen ga nahin…aur gari laa kr yah gaya nahin tha tu ata kasa nahin…

Abhijeet (Smiles): wo sab tu teak hai yar par ab hum jayen ga kahan.. Tarika ka mom dad seeda mera gher he gaya honga…

Daya: mera gher tu nai jayen gaa naa.. tum abi mera gher jayo gaa aur pher subha hota he mandir main shadi…

 _Tarika smiles shyly….and they all reached at Daya's house…._

Daya: lo bae ab tum dono jano aur yah gher.. khana peena jo chiya kud kar lo… raat bht ho chuki hai.. iss liya main tu chala sona… _he smiles and left… where Abhijeet made coffee and then went into guest room where he found Tarika thinking something…_

Abhijeet: kye soch rahi ho Tarika…

Tarika (looks at him): aik baar humari shadi ho jana do Abhi..pher dhakna main apna mom dad ko kasa bhi kr ka zaror mana longi… tum doga na mera sath…

Abhijeet (holds her hand): koi shak…

 _Tarika nodded as no.. and then hugs her…_

Tarika: main apni sari umer yuhen bitana chati hoon abhi tumari bahon mein….

Abhijeet (Smiles): wo tu teak hai Tarika par coffee tu peena do.. pher hug kar lana…

 _Tarika looks at him in shock and then both burst out in to laugher…._

 **NEED UDD JAVA CHAN CHAD JAVA**

 **ISHQ DI FAQEERI JAD LAG JAVA…..**

 ** _THE END…._**

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _I Hope Abhirika fans are not disappointed... sorry if u r... thanks for reading and for ur reviews.. don't forget to review this time and must tell me how was the last part... thanks once again and also a sorry if u find any mistake bcz I m posting this part without reading it.. so sorry for mistakes... Plz don't forget to review_


End file.
